Genjuro Kibagami
Genjuro Kibagami (牙神 幻十郎, Kibagami Genjūrō) -with Genjūrō meaning Mystic Tenth Son in Japanese- is a recurring character introduced in Samurai Shodown II and the official rival of Haohmaru. Genjuro's design is centered on the scar on his back. Despite popular belief, he has no relation with Iori Yagami. In Gamest's 1997 Heroes Collection, he was ranked the staff's eighteenth favorite character and was the number one favorite character (from the development team and fans) at the time of his debut. He was the character inspiration for the younger design of Shishio Makoto from the Rurouni Kenshin series. Biography He claims to have killed his family and at least a thousand other people. His mother was a prostitute and, due to her profession, he knows nothing about his father. Even so, he made a silent oath to look after his mother until his father came home. When he was fifteen, Genjuro killed a man who stayed in their home -due to his mother's pleas for protection from her client's drunken rage. While he turned to leave his home for good, she attacked Genjuro while cursing his existence and left the scar on his back. He killed her in retaliation. Orphaned, Nicotine Caffeine spotted him and took him under his tutelage along with Haohmaru in his home. Both students were close friends yet Genjuro's hunger for power worried Nicotine. To test his students, he tempted them to fight over the treasured sword, Fugudoku. They were tested by facing off with a group of other fighters. Genjuro, believing that "worthless" people don't deserve life, killed his opponents during the competition. He leaves Nicotine's place in disgust after this event. He swore to kill Haohmaru and Nicotine, spiteful for their idealistic beliefs on swordplay. He hates Haohmaru especially, because he resembles the man his mother was with when he killed them. He also was attracted to Shiki at one point, as she resembled his mother. The Legacy of Genjuro *''Samurai Shodown II (1994-2012)'' *''Samurai Shodown III (1995-2007)'' *''Samurai Shodown IV (1996-2007)'' *''Shinsetsu Samurai Spirits: Bushidou Retsuden (1997)'' *''Samurai Shodown 64 (1997-2014)'' *''Samurai Shodown! (1998)'' *''Samurai Shodown 64: Warriors Rage'' (1998) *''Samurai Shodown! 2'' *''Samurai Showdown V (2003)'' **''Samurai Shodown V Special (2004)'' *''Samurai Shodown VI (2005)'' *''Samurai Shodown Sen (2009-2010)'' Personality Genjuro is a brutal warrior who only fights for the pleasure of killing. He likes to dominate over others and hates people who are weak. There are times when he occasionally feels regretful and shows mercy for his actions, though he often counteracts these instances with more acts of cruelty. He is often called a "demon" by his victims, usually moments before he slays them. Theme Song Sprites Trivia *Voice samples of Genjuro's recruitment scenarios can be heard when the RPG disk is inserted into a music player. This suggests that there were plans to make him a recruitable character at one point in the game's development. Gallery Genjuro-sen.jpg|Samurai Shodown Sen Cards Category:Characters Category:Samurai Shodown Category:Playable Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cameo Characters Category:Characters from Japan Category:Samurais Category:M.U.G.E.N Category:Characters Born in June Category:Characters Who Debuted in 1994 Category:Light Heavyweight Characters